1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an unique wing and more particularly to an unique wing for aircraft characterized by the absence of directional stabilizing surfaces, such as empennage fins and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with wings of various configurations adapted to be employed in supporting air craft in flight. Included among the wings previously employed and suggested for use are disk shaped bodies having paddle wheels mounted therein whereby rotation is imparted to the bodies about their axes to produce lift. For example, see the patent to Lemberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,929. Additionally, disk shaped bodies employing propellers and the like for producing required lift have been proposed, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,120. In each instance, the configuration of the disk shaped body is not relied upon to produce lift.
Most conventional aircraft equipped with lift-producing wings are characterized by directional stabilized flight properties resulting from a use of non-planar lateral stabilizing surfaces. Unfortunately, with the use of such surfaces there is an attendant loss in simplicity and efficiency.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a highly maneuverable wing which is simple in concept, economic to fabricate, characterized by stable horizontal flight properties at subsonic speeds, in all directions, and capable of flight at large angles of attack under powered flight conditions.